fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Prostitute
A prostitute is someone you can pay for sex in Fable: The Lost Chapters, Fable II and Fable III. Fable: The Lost Chapters In Fable: The Lost Chapters female prostitutes are found in the Darkwood Bordello. You have to pay these prostitutes for sex until you own the bordello. If you chose to keep the bordello, you can have sex with any of the prostitutes for free. In addition, if you own a complete dress and find the red wig, you can become a prostitute. This only works if you have the complete dress outfit, red wig and get hired by the Madame. Fable II Prostitutes in Fable II can be found in Bloodstone, Westcliff and Bowerstone Old Town. Prostitutes that can appear in Westcliff and Bowerstone depend on the player's choices; Bowerstone prostitutes exist under Nicky the Nickname's rule. Westcliff prostitutes are only there with Barnum's redevelopment after returning from The Spire. You have to pay ten gold in order to have sex with them and you get evil points if you do. Having unprotected sex with a prostitute leads to infection by STDs. You also risk being robbed, losing up to 10,000 gold. Prostitutes are eligible marriage candidates. Male prostitutes may also be encountered in Bloodstone; they can be identified by the Lad of The Night Outfit they wear. All prostitutes, both male and female, are bisexual. Fable III In Fable III, prostitutes can be found by default in Bowerstone Old Quarter and the Mercenary Camp. There is a prostitute across from Harried House to left of zone entrance and one next to I Know We Can Make This Work Manor at end of the row of stalls in Bowerstone Old Quarter. The prostitutes in the Mercenary Camp are located in two places: one across from Coward's Den and one directly in front of Jango's Badger. If the Hero chooses to turn the Orphanage into the Whore House, they can also be found there. You can have sex with prostitutes in one of two ways. You can simply hold their hands and lead them to a bed, or you can use the "Sex Invite" option with shows up as RB in the Interact screen. This option only comes up if the prostitute is in a certain location. Either way will cost 10 gold per prostitute per time they sleep with you. Some weapon augments like the Reaver Industries Perforator require orgies with several prostitutes at once. Notes *In Fable II and Fable III, whore is part of all prostitutes' names (e.g., Brian the Whore). *Contrary to popular belief, using a condom when having sex with a prostitute gives you 10 good points, negating the bad point. *If you are married to a prostitute in Fable II, then giving them the thumbs up expression will still cause them to have sex with you, following you to the nearest bed. *Prostitutes in Fable II that are dressed in the Harlot Outfit occasionally say that they're doing it just "to get through alchemy school." This is a reference to the commonly used reason for prostitution, "I'm just doing it to pay my way through medical school." *In Fable II, it is possible to obtain the Lad of The Night Outfit from the Brightwood Demon Door; however, the door is embarrassed about the "treasure" it contains and is very reluctant to give it to you. *Once a prostitute is in love or friendly with the player, you can no longer use Sex Invite unless you behave negatively to make them less affectionate towards you. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, Grope, the owner of the Bordello likes to have sex with all of his prostitutes. Just shave any facial hair, put on a complete dress outfit plus the Redhead Wig and talk to him. Gallery File:Fable II Prostitute Concept Art.jpg|Fable II Prostitute Concept Art L9EsY1.jpg|Fable III Concept Art cut from the game pl:Prostytutka Category:Fable TLC Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters